Intoxication
by eremika0000
Summary: EREN x LEVI. Eren is stressed and goes out to a bar. He ends up getting more drunk than planned, and he ends up saying some embarrassing things to Levi, which in turn invokes some unexpected heated sexual situations between the two...


19 year old Eren Yeager is pissed. Very pissed.

On his term finals in college, he had failed drastically. Despite spending hours of his time studying at home and cramming as much knowledge into his mind as he could, he still couldn't pass the final. He had honestly thought with all the effort he had put into this, that he would pass with flying colors. It had pissed him off even more when his friend, Armin, had passed with nearly full points and he had hardly studied. Armin had joyfully pranced up to him holding his graded test in hand saying, "Look! Eren, I got almost FULL points! What did you get?"

Eren sighs heavily, running his fingers through his windblown hair. He was walking back from the university and heading back to his apartment in the city. The sky above him was already dyed in hues of orange and red from the sunset. Thinking back, Eren had taken the longest to complete the test, eagerly checking over his answers many times and spending hours on it making sure he was completely sure of each answer. Most of the other students had left the university hours ago.

The street lights in the city all began to flicker on, lightly illuminating the area. Despite it being a Friday night, the streets of the city were depressingly void of people. Not another person was in sight other than the occasional passing car. As the sun continued to set, Eren had an idea.

 _ **Maybe I'll get a few drinks to cheer myself up. I usually don't drink much, but I'll make an exception...**_

Hands in his sweatshirt pockets, Eren strolls down the sidewalk, heading towards the bar at the corner of the road he passed by on his trip home everyday. The bar was called Levi's, and the building was made of mostly glass on the lower parts, so you could see inside. The upper floor of the bar was probably the owner's residence.

Eren looks through the glass as he draws closer to the bar. Inside, the lights are dimmed, and all the chairs are empty indicating there were no customers. As he continued to look in the bar, he sees a familiar person. He had seen that man working behind the bar everyday, usually polishing glasses or rearranging things. Eren had never talked to the man, but he has grown used to seeing him.

The man, Eren guessed, was probably in his mid twenties. He seemed to be of short stature, probably the same height as himself. His hair was styled in a short black undercut, but with hair hanging around his eyes seemed sharp and intimidating, making Eren slightly nervous to enter the bar. But, he does so anyways.

He opens the glass door, and steps inside onto the wooden flooring. He looks over to the man, who is starting intently at him, almost too intently, was the feeling Eren was getting. It was like he was staring into his very being.

"Welcome, what can I get you?" The man says cooly. His eyes betray nothing, and are like bottomless pits of nothingness. He seemed to be the type who was hard to read.

Eren walks over to the main bar where the man waits for him. He sits on the black leather stool, and rests his arm on the fancy bar so he could finally actually look face to face with the man. "I'll have some beer, please."

As Eren orders, he sees the name tag on the pocket of the man's waiter uniform. The tag reads, Levi.

 _ **Hmm, he must be the main owner. Levi, that's a nice name...**_

He continues to look at Levi, but doesn't realize he is staring until Eren swears he sees Levi's lips curl up into a smirk. "I'll prepare that for you right away." Levi says.

Eren blushes, knowing Levi was probably laughing internally at the fact that Eren had stared at him so long.

As Levi turns his back to Eren to prepare the drink, he continues to look at Levi. _**He's quite attractive. His shoulders are actually pretty broad. Underneath that uniform, he's probably pretty muscular, despite his smaller stature. Wait, why am I thinking of this? Ugh. Probably because I'm so stressed out from university. Once I get this drink, I'll be all good.**_

Levi suddenly turns back to Eren and sets down the glass upon the bar with a loud clink. The glass is filled to the top with bubbling beer. Eren puts the drink up to his lips, the scent of the beer wafting into his nose. He gulps it down at great speed, downing half the glass in a few gulps.

He finishes the first drink in no time. Levi watches him curiously, wondering what must have happened to make him drink so hard. If he kept drinking like this, he was going to pass out or get extremely drunk.

"Another, please!" Eren slams his glass on the bar after finishing it with a huge sigh. He was already beginning to feel very woozy and drunken. He'd never been able to handle his alcohol well.

And so Levi continues to make more and more drinks for Eren. Eren swiftly downs each glass with no hesitation. By now, he was extremely intoxicated. His whole world was spinning. Setting the glass down, Eren leans over the bar closer to Levi. "You knowwwwww what happened today?" He has an odd woozy look on his face, as if he were in another world entirely.

Levi looks down at Eren, amused at his state of total intoxication. He felt the strong urge to tease him, but first wanted to see what else Eren would do.

Eren continues his drunken blabber. "Firssst I fail my test... Then Armin is all like Erennnnn I got full points even though I didn't study! Then my friends were making fun of me because I still didn't have a girlfriend or whateverrrrr. Like seriousssssssly." Eren leans over the counter closer to Levi, so that their faces are only a few inches away.

The bar creaks slightly as Eren leans closer to Levi. Levi only stares back, wondering what Eren was doing. He stares him straight in the eye. "You know, Levi, you have a really nice face. You smell really good, too..." Eren leans towards his neck, sniffing. "It smells like pine musk or something. I like it."

All he could think of at the moment was how damn cute Eren was acting. "Are you trying to seduce me? Levi whispers sensually, his eyes unwavering and staring into Eren's. "Because it's working."

Surprised, Eren shifts his weight a little on the bar stool, and accidentally slips off the stool onto the floor.

Levi sprints to Eren, seeing if he is okay. He is laying on the wooden floor, sprawled out widely, a dreamy look on his face. His cheeks were flushed, his mouth slightly open.

He sits down next to Eren, unable to look away. They don't break eye contact.

"Levi, don't tell anyone this, but you're like, super hot. I wish I had a boyfriend as hot as you..." Eren slurs, deeply intoxicated.

Levi's whole body burned with desire, ached to touch him, and from the looks of it, Eren was the same. But he wanted to keep himself in control as to not do something he would regret. He begins to sit up, but Eren grasps on to the back of his shirt, keeping him in place. "Don't go."

"Fuck it." Levi pounces on Eren, crushing his lips on his.

Eren moans at the contact of Levi's lips upon his. Eren opens his mouth allowing Levi's tongue to enter. Their tongues entwine and explore each other's mouth. Levi snakes his hands under Eren's shirt, and puts them around the small of his back.

When their lips part for air, they are both panting heavily, cheeks flushed, bodies aching for more. Levi leans forward, his dark hair lightly brushing Eren's cheeks. He moves his head down and begins to kiss Eren's neck, whilst simultaneously caressing his backside. Levi then begins to lick his neck and even bites it softly, which causes Eren to whimper quietly with pleasure.

"Levi... More... Please..." Eren murmurs, panting. His body burned like a flame, and the desire to be touched was almost unbearable.

Levi tilts Eren's chin up slightly with his strong hand, so he looks him directly in the eye. "Very well, Eren..." He whispers, his lips curled up into a sexy smirk. Eren is blushing like mad, but he knew he wanted this.

Levi leans down onto Eren, his hard body pressing onto his, and sensually nibbles Eren's ear. "This will be fun."


End file.
